Nala's Wedding
by kora22
Summary: A cub named Roka has come to the Pridelands to take Nala, who was betrothed to him, back to her old pride so they can be married. He has threatened an attack on the Pridelands if she doesn't come with him, so she goes. Can Simba and their friends get to Nala before the wedding, or will she be forced to get married to someone she doesn't love? Please R&R! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Lion King. It belongs to Disney.**

**A/N: New Story! What does that cub Roka want with Nala? Well, the only way to find out is to read the story! Simba really isn't going to like him, that's a guarantee... Please Review! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: You're Coming Back**

"Woah! Hold on a second!" Simba said, getting between Roka and Nala. "You're not taking her anywhere!"

"Oh, yes I am." Roka told him, getting frustrated. "She doesn't have a choice."

"What do you want with her?" Simba asked.

"We were betrothed." Roka answered. "She's coming back so we can get married."

Nala was glaring at him. "Roka, I told you before, I don't love you and I never will." she said. "Now, leave."

"How can you not love me?" he asked. "I'm awesome and good looking!"

Simba rolled his eyes, he had had enough of this. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Simba said to him. "Now."

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Roka asked.

"I happen to be the Prince, buddy." Simba replied. "And her boyfriend."

"Oh, I'm sorry...but she already has a prince." Roka said, not really meaning it. "She's coming with me."

"How are you going to make me?" Nala challenged.

"I don't need to, because if you don't my father will come here himself and see to it that you come back." Roka said. "So, what will it be? Will you come with me willingly, or would you rather have my father and the rest of the pride deal with it, which would almost certainly cause a conflict between the prides."

Nala didn't know what to do. She _really _didn't want to get married to Roka, but she also didn't want to put anyone else in danger. Simba walked over to her and whispered in her ear. "Go." he told her. "We'll rescue you."

"So? What's your answer?" Roka asked.

"Fine. I'll go back." Nala sighed.

"That's what I thought." Roka said. "Let's go. The wedding will be tomarrow."

Roka led Nala out of the Pridelands and back to his pride. He had won.

"What are we gonna do?" Kora asked. "You do realize if we rescue her, they'll just come back to get her."

"We'll worry about that later," Simba said, "but right now, we have to save her. That creep can't marry her, he's way too... well, creepy!"

"How do we get there?" Tora asked.

"I can get us there." Mheetu said. "It's not too far."

"How long will it take us to get there?" Kora asked.

Mheetu had a nervous smile on his face. "You know... only... six hours..."

"Great... but we don't have a choice." Simba said. "We'll leave tonight, after everyone's asleep."

"Won't Nala's mother wonder where she is tonight?" Kula asked. "If she's suddenly gone it'll look suspicious."

"I'll just say that... um... she's upset and wanted to be alone, or something like that. We obviously can't tell the truth, the last thing we need is a war between the prides." Simba answered.

They all agreed on the plan, so in the morning, everyone would think that they just got up early. They waited out the rest of the day. Simba wasn't about to just let Roka take Nala like that. He would _kill _him if he had to.

* * *

It was getting late in the day when Roka and Nala got back to his pride, the Lake Pride. "How's it feel to be back home?" Roka asked.

"Like sitting on a colony of fire ants..." she muttered.

"Come, we must go see my father." Roka said as he led her into a den. "Dad! I found her!" he exclaimed as they walked in. A dark brown lion with a black mane and white paws approached them. "Nala, it's nice to see you again." He said to her. "So, you've finally decided to marry my son?"

"Y-yes." she said reluctantly.

"Good." the king said. "Tomarrow you will become the princess of this pride. You two go and play or something."

"Let's go, Nala." Roka said. She followed him out of the den, she really hoped Simba and the others would get there before the wedding tomarrow...

"So, Nala." Roka said, "What do you want to do?"

"Die." she answered.

"Oh, don't be like that." he said, pulling her a little closer to him. "We could make out."

Nala raised a paw and slapped him in the face, drawing some blood with her claws. "There's only one cub allowed to kiss me, and it isn't you!" she growled at him.

"Heh... You can't deny that you love me." he said, ignoring the burning pain on his face,

"I think I can." Nala said. "Now, just leave me alone." She walked away from Roka, she didn't want to be anywhere near him. She walked over to the lake that was near the den, she lied down by the edge of the water and closed her eyes to take a nap. _Please hurry, Simba. _She thought to herself before falling asleep. She just hoped that it was all a dream and that she would wake up back in the Pridelands. She really didn't want to be here, especially after what the king had put her family through...

* * *

**A/N: Boy, Roka sure is a creep, isn't he? No wonder why Nala never loved him... What did the king put her family through? It must have been pretty bad if it forced them to leave. What will happen when Simba and the others get there? Hopefully nothing bad, but you're not getting any answers now. :P Well, the next chapter will be up tomarrow. Remember to Review! Thank You!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Poor Nala... I see some of you find Roka to be creepy... well, he is. Let's see what happens next. Enjoy the new chapter! Nala will probably be ready to kill him by the end of this chapter... *sigh* if only she could... Please Review! :)**

**mimoo01: Yeah, he is creepy. He's also a jerk with a huge ego...**

**KaylaDestroyer: All your questions will be answered eventually...**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Why They Left**

Nala was still asleep by the lake, but she woke up when she had the creepy feeling she wasn't alone. She opened her eyes and saw Roka sitting a few feet away, looking at her. She got to her paws. "What are you? Some sort of weirdo!" she exclaimed. She started to walk away from the water.

Roka followed her. "What?" he asked. "You're just so beautiful when you sleep."

"Go away, you creep." she said. "Simba will come here, and then you'll be sorry."

"Ooooh. I'm scared." Roka said sarcastically. "There's a whole pride here, I don't think he'll be much of a threat."

Nala kept walking, ignoring what Roka was saying. "Just leave me alone."

"You better get used to me being around." Roka said. "We'll be together forever."

"I'd kill myself first..." Nala said quietly.

"I don't understand, Nala." Roka told her. "We used to be best friends. Now, you don't even want to talk to me."

"That was before I discovered how much of a creep you are!" she exclaimed. "Don't even get me started on you're ego."

"I am not creepy!" he told her.

"When I woke up, the first thing I saw was you looking at me." she replied. "That's creepy!"

"And what do you mean my ego?" Roka asked.

"You have too much of one. I'm surprised it's not pouring out your ears." Nala answered.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. "Someone as perfect as me doesn't have too much of an ego."

There was another reason Nala didn't want to be anywhere near him, but she didn't want to talk about it, so she didn't say anything.

Nala just rolled her eyes and kept walking Roka came up to her side. "How about we stop all this arguing and you just kiss me?" he said.

This time, Nala didn't just slap him in the face with her claws just lightly scratching him. She completely unsheathed her claws and scratched him across his face. Blood leaked out of the wounds. Nala kept walking.

"I know you love me!" Roka called after her, but he didn't follow her.

Nala saw that it was getting late, she had to find somewhere to sleep where Prince Creeper wouldn't be able to find her. She climbed up a tree and found a branch to sleep on. She went to sleep for the night hoping Simba and the others would get to her before the wedding the next day.

* * *

It was now dark. Everyone was asleep. Simba, Tora, and Mheetu were waiting for Kora and Kula to come out of the den, so they could go save Nala. Kora walked out of the den. "I can't wake her up..." he said. "She keeps hitting me in her sleep everytime I try to wake her up."

"Us four can save Nala, just let her sleep." Simba said. "Let's get going. We should be able to get there tomarrow morning." They all walked down Pride Rock with Mheetu leading them to the Lake Pride. After a few minutes, Simba spoke. "Mheetu, do you know anything about that cub, Roka?"

"Yes." Mheetu answered. "Back when we lived in his pride, he and Nala were best friends, but I never liked him."

"Why?" Simba asked.

"He always treated me like dirt." Mheetu continued. "He was always saying how worthless I was and calling me other things." he paused. "He even almost killed me once..." Everyone just looked at him in silence, he continued. "He only didn't because he was afraid Nala would never speak to him again."

"Didn't you tell her?" Tora asked.

"Of course, but she didn't believe me at first." Mheetu replied. "Then she found out what he was really like. One day she found him beating me up. After that, she wanted nothing to do with him."

"What happened after that?" Kora asked Mheetu.

"He... started to change." Mheetu said. "He started acting creepy all the time, he even stalked us one day."

"Okay... We really need to get there." Tora said.

"The king of the Lake Pride, Roka's father, is much worse." Mheetu said. "He's an absolute monster."

"W-what did he do?" Kora stuttered.

Mheetu didn't like to talk about it, but he told them anyway. "He killed our father..." he said. "Our dad told the king we were leaving the pride, but the king said that he would kill all of us if we tried. He and my father got into a fight, and my dad was killed. We ran away soon after."

They all walked in silence. Now, they all knew how dangerous it was going to this pride. There was a good chance that they wouldn't return...

* * *

Nala woke up the next day. She climbed down the tree she had slept in and didn't see Roka anywhere.

"Good morning." a voice said from behind Nala, it startled her and she jumped.

"Could you not do that." she said to Roka, who had been behind the tree. "I'm _really _not happy today."

"Cheer up!" Roka said happily. "We're getting married today."

"Ah, yes... the source of my misery..." Nala said flatly.

"Oh, don't be that way." he told her. "It'll be great!"

"When is it?" she asked.

"The official ceremony will be at sundown." Roka answered.

_Good__. _Nala thought to herself. _Simba will have plenty of time to get here. _"Yay..." was Nala's lifeless response.

"See!" Roka exclaimed. "I told you that you'd warm up to the idea."

Nala rolled her eyes and walked away with Roka following her like a lost puppy. _Kill me... _she thought to herself.

* * *

**A/N: Wow... Is Roka creepy or what... I'm not sure whose worse, Roka or Sora. At least Sora isn't so creepy about how he does things. Well, now we know why Nala and her family left their old pride. Will Simba and the others save her from the creepiest cub ever, or will they be killed trying? Only way to find out is to come back for the next update! :P Remember to Review! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Roka's behavior has been pretty creepy up to this point, well, now a different side of him will come out, and it's not the good side... Please Review! :)**

**snheetah: There's still much more tension to come...**

**Jennarei: Yeah... Roka's a little-no, make that very-weird, but it's only going to get worse.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Roka Gets Worse**

"Seriously!" Nala exclaimed. "Why won't you just leave me alone?" She was getting frustrated not only with Roka following her around, but with the whole situation.

"Because we're in love." Roka replied.

"No, we're not!" she shouted as she turned around to face him. "Don't you get it? I don't like you!"

Roka was now getting frustrated too. He was trying to be nice, but it wasn't working. She was just too stubborn. "Alright, Nala." he said. "I've tried to be nice to you, but you obviously don't care. So, now, I'm _telling _you. You will marry me and you have no say in it, and if you try to leave the consequences will be severe."

"You can't tell me what to do!" Nala growled. "You have no control over me!"

"Yes, I do!" Roka shouted. "We're going back to the den so we can get ready for the wedding. Let's go. Now."

"I'm not going anywhere!" Nala yelled back.

"Yes. You. Are." Roka said.

"No. I'm. Not." Nala said.

"Okay, I'm going to teach you what happens when you don't listen to me." Roka said. He raised a paw to strike her across the face, but before he could, he was tackled by a golden blur.

"What the-" Roka said as he hit the ground. He found himself pinned down, staring up into Simba's amber eyes. They were full of rage.

"What do you think you're doing!" Simba yelled in Roka's face. He pressed his claws into Roka's throat. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't tear your throat out..."

"Turn around..." Roka said with a grin. Simba turned his head and saw the king with several lionesses. The lionesses had found Tora, Kora, and Mheetu.

"Put them down..." Simba said, getting off Roka.

"Now, why would we do that?" the king asked. "You'll just interfere." He turned to the lionesses. "Get him and take them all to the den and guard them."

The lionesses nodded. One went over and picked up Simba. "Hey!" he yelled. "Put me down!" The lionesses took the cubs to the den and put them in the back. Two lionesses stayed to make sure they didn't escape.

"Well, what do we do now?" Kora asked. "Now, we're trapped."

"We can't just give up!" Simba exclaimed. "Not only is he creepy, but he was going to hurt her. We need to get out of here. _Now._"

"I think I can handle these lionesses." Tora whipered. She slowly crept up behind one of them and then jumped onto her back, wrapping her paws around her neck. The other lioness tried to get Tora, but Tora jumped out of the way. One of the lionesses chased after her. Tora turned around to face her. They both jumped at each other, but Tora was the one that did damage. She managed to cut the lionesses throat. It didn't kill her, but she was unconscious.

"Woah..." Mheetu said. He had never seen his girlfriend fight before. "Remind me to _never _make her angry."

The other lioness tried to jump at Tora, but she dodged it and the lioness smashed her head against the wall, making her too, fall unconscious.

"Quick, let's go find Nala." Simba said. They all ran out of the den.

* * *

Now Nala was scared. She knew Roka was creepy, but she never thought that he would try to hurt her. "You know Simba will rescue me, right?" she told him.

"Oh, I don't think so." Roka said. "If he tries to come after you again, I will have him killed." he paused. "And all his little friends too... Including Mheetu."

"You can't..." Nala said.

"I can, and I will." Roka replied. "Let's go, just a few more hours until the wedding."

"You're not going anywhere." Roka turned around and saw that it was Simba who said it.

"You." Roka said. "I don't know how you escaped, but now, you're dead... All of you."

"Hey, Everyone! Come out!" Roka shouted. After a few moments, seven cubs came out of hiding.

"Really!" Mheetu exclaimed. "You had a gang waiting for us!"

"Let's go, Nala." Roka told her. "You won't want to see this."

"No. I'm going to help them." Nala said.

Simba looked at her. "Nala, stay out of this." he said. "I don't want you to get in this fight. We'll be fine, and we will rescue you."

Nala didn't want to, but she went with Roka, tears in her eyes. She was hoping Simba and the others would be okay. She and Roka walked away.

_There's no way they'll get out of this. _Roka thought to himself. _And once that stupid Prince Simba is dead, Nala will have nobody to love, but me. She'll have to stay here..._

The seven cubs surrounded Simba, Tora, Kora, and Mheetu. "Okay guys, let's do this." Simba said. The cubs closed in on them. Then they attacked. The fight was on.

* * *

**A/N: And there's Roka's worse side. Good thing that Simba was able to get there before he hurt her. Can they escape the "gang" that Roka arranged to have them killed or will they be able to get out of there and save Nala before the wedding? Obviously Roka wouldn't have sent those cubs if he didn't think they could do it... Man, this is one messed up pride... I would've left too. Remember to Review! Thank You!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Welcome Back! Simba and his friends are in a bit of a situation, aren't they? Let's see what happens, shall we? Hope you enjoy the chapter! Please Review!**

**weatherwatcher: Yes, Roka is a coward, but he doesn't care as long he doesn't get his paws dirty.**

**TLKLover1212: Yeah, I don't think Nala would be happy spending the rest of her life with some creepy weirdo...**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Fatal Injury**

Simba was pinned to the ground quickly. "Get off!" Simba yelled.

"Sorry." the cub said. He pressed his claws into Simba's throat. "Prince Roka said to kill you. I cannot go against his orders."

Right when the cub was about to finish him, Simba found the strength to flip him, so now, he was pinned. Simba pressed his claws into the cub's throat. "Now, I have some questions for you."

* * *

Mheetu was fighting one cub. "Hey, I remember you." the cub said to Mheetu. "I always used to have fun beating you up with Roka. It'll be just like old times."

"Oh, yeah?" Mheetu said before leaping at the cub. He tackled him and the two rolled around for a couple seconds before Mheetu was the one to get pinned.

"You know," the cub said as he unsheathed his claws. "I think Roka and I were too nice to you before." He pressed his claws into Mheetu's throat. "Goodbye." He sliced Mheetu's throat. The cub got off him satisfied at what he had done, he turned to walk away... To leave Mheetu to die. "Heheh to easy." He ran over to Tora, who was already fighting four of the cubs.

"Ha! Look the little girl thinks she can beat us up!" One of the cubs exclaimed.

Tora glared at them. Now, she was _really _angry, and she didn't even know about Mheetu yet. One of the cubs jumped at her from behind, but she felt it coming and she spun around and slammed her paw into his face, knocking him out instantly. Two more cubs jumped at her but she ducked and their heads smashed into each other. The cubs fell to the ground, unconscious.

Tora suddenly had a bad feeling, she looked around and that's when she saw Mheetu lying in a pool of blood. "WHICH ONE OF YOU DID IT!" She screamed. Everyone stopped what they were doing, whenevr Tora yells, it's scary. Tora looked at the two cubs in front of her. She noticed one had blood on his paws. She glared at him, her eyes burning with fury.

"Uh, oh..." the cub whimpered. Tora jumped at him and landed directly in front of the cub. She grabbed him by the throat and was choking him. Then she threw him down to the ground. By this time, two of the remaining cubs had run away.

Tora slashing her claws wildly at the cub. Kora ran over to her. "Tora! Calm down!" he shouted.

"NO! DON'T YOU SEE WHAT HE DID!" she yelled.

"I know, but you need to calm down and see if you can still help him." Kora said.

Tora knew that her brother was right. "Alright." Tora said as she and Kora walked over to Mheetu. The cub she had attacked somehow found the strength to get up and get out of there. Simba joined them after he had finished questioning the cub that attacked him.

"How is he?" Simba asked.

Kora was listening for breathing. He couldn't hear anything. "I can't hear him breathing." Kora said.

Tora had already started crying. "No. H-he can't be dead..." Tora said. "Mheetu... Wake up."

Kora picked up Mheetu's paw. "Wait... He still has a pulse!" Kora exclaimed. "It's weak, but it's there. Quick, get something to wrap up his wound."

They looked around and then Simba saw a plant that had large leaves. He went over to it and pulled one off. He brought it back over and dropped it. "Will this work?" he asked.

"Yep." Kora said. He picked up the leaf and wrapped it around Mheetu's neck to stop the bleeding. "Okay, done. It's only a temporary fix, we need to get him some help."

"You two take him back to the Pridelands to see Rafiki." Simba told them. "I'll stay to handle Roka."

Tora picked up Mheetu and put him on her back. "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Yes, now go before he dies." Simba replied. Tora and her brother ran back towards the Pridelands. Simba began searching for Roka. _Okay, Roka. _Simba thought. _Let's do this._

* * *

"Roka!" a cub yelled as entered the den.

Roka turned around and looked at the cub. "Did you take care of them?" Roka asked.

"Well... One of them..." the cub answered.

Nala, who was still with Roka, had a terrified look on her face.

"Which one?" Roka asked.

The cub whispered into his ear, so Nala wouldn't hear. "It wasn't Simba!" Roka exclaimed. "Where is he?"

"Um... We don't really know."

"Whatever, he can't stop me anyway." Roka replied. "Come, Nala." Roka said. "It's time for the ceremony. I told my dad I wanted it to be earlier."

Nala reluctantly followed him out of the den. It was killing her that she didn't know which of her friends was dead. _I hope Simba comes quick._ She thought to herself.

* * *

"Let's see..." Simba said to himself. "That cub told me that the ceremony will take place on top of a hill..." Simba looked around, and out in the distance he saw a very tall hill. He saw what looked like lions gathered on top. "Oh,no!" he exclaimed. "It must be starting!" He ran as fast as he could towards the hill. He wasn't sure if he could get there in time...

* * *

**A/N: Mheetu! No! Will he survive? That was a pretty bad injury... Can Simba get to Nala in time, or will he arrive too late? All will be answered in the next chapter! Don't Forget to Review! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well, here it is, the last chapter. Can Simba get up to the top of the hill before it's too late? Will Mheetu survive? Hope you like the chapter! Please Review! :)**

**snheetah: Roka may be toast either way, but who knows, we haven't actually seen him fight...**

**KaylaDestroyer: Mheetu's injury was pretty bad, it would take a miracle for him to survive.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Simba's Last Chance**

Nala was getting nervous. Not only was one of her friends dead, but Simba wasn't there yet and the ceremony was almost over. _Come on, Simba. _She thought to herself. _He's never let me down before, he won't start now._

"Nala." Roka said.

Nala snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her name. "Huh? What?"

"You can kiss me now." Roka told her. "Then you're officially the Princess of the Lake Pride."

"Joy..." Nala sighed.

Roka leaned in to kiss her and just as he was about to, everyone heard a voice. It was Simba.

"NO!" Simba shouted as he tackled Roka and they both rolled down the other side of the hill. The rest of the pride looked on as the two cubs began to fight.

"What a foolish cub." the king said. "He has no idea how strong Roka is."

Nala ran down the hill after them.

"I've had just about enough of you." Roka said as he pinned Simba. "Those other idiots didn't manage to kill you, so now, I have to do it myself."

Simba wasn't going down that easily. He kick Roka in the stomach and sent him into a patch of thorn bushes.

"OWOWOW!" Roka yelled as he crawled out of the bushes. Now, he was even angier. He saw that Simba and Nala were starting to run away. "Oh, no you don't" he said as he stood up and chased after them.

* * *

Simba and Nala stopped running when they got to the lake.

"Simba, what are you doing?" Nala asked. "We need to keep running!"

"Nala, if we don't take care of him now, he'll just come back." Simba replied. "We need to defeat him now."

"I suppose you're right." Nala said.

Suddenly Roka appeared from nowhere and attacked Simba. They both rolled into the water. Roka grabbed Simba's head and pushed it underwater. "Now, you can suffer before you die!" Roka exclaimed. Simba struggled to get free, but it was no use, Roka was too strong.

Nala knew she couldn't just sit there and let Simba die. She jumped into the water to help Simba. When she got to Simba and Roka, she jumped on Roka's back and pulled him under the water. Simba brought up his head and gasped for air. He looked under the water and found a decent sized rock. He picked it up and came back up. He waited for Roka and Nala to come back up.

"Come on... Where are you..." Simba said. A few seconds later, Nala and Roka came back up and Simba hit Roka as hard as he could with the rock. Roka fell unconscious, and Simba and Nala climbed out of the water. They looked back at Roka who was floating, unconscious in the lake.

"Should we leave him?" Nala asked.

"Yes." Simba said. "He won't bother us ever again." The two walked away from the Lake Pride, expecting Roka to drown.

* * *

"Simba?" Nala said as they were walking back to the Pridelands. "They said earlier that one of you was killed... Who was it?"

Simba looked at her with a sad look on his face. "Mheetu..." he told her.

"W-what...?" Nala cried. "H-he's d-dead?"

"I don't know." Simba answered. "He was barely alive when Tora and Kora took him to see Rafiki."

"Well, let's hurry and get there!" Nala exclaimed. They both ran for Rafiki's tree as fast as they could.

* * *

After about five hours, it was getting late in the day, but Simba and Nala finally got to Rafiki's tree. They went up to see Mheetu. When they got up there, they saw Tora and her brother sitting next to Mheetu.

"Is he alive?" Nala asked frantically.

"Yeah, but Rafiki said that there's no guarantee he'll survive." Kora replied.

They looked at Tora, who's eyes were red from crying.

"Are you going to be okay, Tora?" Simba asked.

She just nodded her head in response.

"She's going to stay here with Mheetu tonight." Kora said. "We better get back before dark."

Simba, Nala, and Kora left Rafiki's tree and went back to Pride Rock. Tora curled up next to Mheetu and went to sleep.

* * *

When the cubs got back. Their parents were waiting for them in the den.

"Where have you cubs been?" Mufasa asked.

"Um..." Simba said, trying to think of an excuse.

"Nala?" Sarafina said. "Where's Mheetu?"

"Uh... he's with Rafiki... and so is Tora..." Nala answered.

"What happened!" Neema exclaimed. "Are they okay?"

"Tora's fine, but Mheetu... I'm not sure..."

"I'll go see them." Adia said.

"I'm coming too." Sarafina added before they both left the den.

"Simba..." Mufasa said. "What happened? The truth."

Simba gulped. "Dad, it wasn't our fault." Simba told him. "Nala was kidnapped and-"

"Simba, why wouldn't you tell us?" Mufasa exclaimed.

"We had to do something!" Simba argued. "We didn't have time!"

"Simba, you need to stop getting in trouble." Mufasa told his son. "If something like that happens, let me deal with it."

"Okay..." Simba replied.

"This won't go unpunished." Mufasa told Simba. "You're grounded. Three days. I would've made it longer, but you did save Nala, so you got off easy."

Neema looked at Kora. "Yeah, yeah, I know... me too..." Kora said as he, Simba, and Nala walked away.

"Cubs..." Mufasa sighed.

"What can you do?" Neema added.

* * *

The next morning, Simba, Nala, and Kora all woke up early.

"Well, the next three days will be pretty boring..." Kora said.

"Oh, well..." Simba sighed. "At least we saved Nala."

Nala was still thinking about Mheetu. The cubs heard someone enter the den, they ran to the entrance and saw Sarafina and Adia come in... with Tora and Mheetu, who was walking.

"Mheetu!" Nala exclaimed as she ran over to him and hugged him. "You're alive!"

"Rafiki said that he'll need at least three days rest." Sarafina said.

"Great!" Simba exclaimed. "You're stuck with me and Kora!"

"And Tora." Neema said as she walked over to them. "You're grounded just like your brother."

"Fine..." Tora sighed.

"Well, let's get this grounding over with..." Simba said. They all played in the den the rest of the day, even Nala, who wasn't in trouble. Mheetu couldn't for obvious reasons.

* * *

Back at the Lake Pride, Roka had been pulled out of the water after the rest of the pride had found him face down. They all thought he was dead... but suddenly he started coughing up water.

"What... happened...?" Roka asked. Then he remembered. "Simba... It isn't over. Nala will be mine and so will your pride!"

"Son, don't be foolish." the king said.

"I've never been more sane in my life!" Roka exclaimed before walking back to his den. "Soon, Simba... Soon..."

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Mheetu's alive! Unfortunately for them, Roka's still alive too... Well, after the next story, a certain cub with psychic powers makes his return! The first chapter of my next story may be up later today, not sure, but be looking for it. That's all for this story! Remember to Review! Thank You!**


End file.
